


The Art of Sex

by SebasuchansKitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasuchansKitten/pseuds/SebasuchansKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel refuses to participate in Sebastian's art lessons, Sebastian has no choice but to hire an art instructor. But as soon as Sebastian notices Ciel's fondness for his new teacher, feelings of jealousy emerge, and Sebastian decides to teach Ciel about an art that he's greatly experienced in. (Two-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my absolutely, positively, wonderfully beautiful kitlets!!! ^-^  
> . . .  
> Too much?  
> Oh well.  
> I’M BACK!  
> And I have returned with my first ever TWO-SHOT. HUZZAH!  
> You can thank Mickey for this one. I was looking through stuff and I saw some of Mickey’s drawings, and then I thought ‘Ooh, I have an idea…’  
> So yeah. This is for you, Mickey.  
> Might be a little OOC, blah blah blah…  
> Oh, and by the way, I think this can be counted as a dub-con. Somewhat? Maybe? Eh. I think this will be a little dubcon-ish.  
> Enjoy, darling kitlets. ^-^

It was a typical day in the Phantomhive estate; the birds were chirping, the roses were blooming with utter splendor, and the warm sun was shining.

Oh, and curse words were flying.

“Damn it, Sebastian! You know I’m no good at this!”

“Oh, Young Master, please don’t break the pencils.”

“I’ll break them as I see fit!”

“My lord, is throwing all these supplies at me really necessary?”

“Shut up!”

The three servants sighed. Those two had been arguing for most of the morning, and although the servants had been doing chores around the entire manor all day, they could clearly hear their master’s frustrated yells from his upstairs study no matter where they went.

“Is this arguing ever going to stop?” Finny whined. “I hate to see them quarreling.”

“Me too,” Meyrin agreed. “The young master shouldn’t be upset.”

“Neither should Sebastian,” Bard snorted. “If he leaves that room in a bad mood, we’ll all be in trouble.”

But the servants didn’t have much to fret over, for Sebastian wasn’t upset; rather, he was in a quite calm, yet slightly irritated mood.

Up in the master’s study, Sebastian was wearing his usual tailcoat, tie, trousers and vest, and his hair was in a minor disarray due to constantly dodging objects his master had been throwing at him. His left gloved hand rested on his master’s desk, and his right hand had a tight grip around said master’s wrist, forbidding the boy from throwing anything else.

The boy -- formally known as Ciel Phantomhive -- was panting heavily and staring into his butler’s eyes with malice; he was definitely not happy with the way things had been going this morning.

“Master,” Sebastian spoke coolly. “Now that you’ve quit throwing your learning materials at me, may we continue with your lesson once more?”

Ciel yanked his arm away from the demon’s grasp, his panting finally ceasing. “Just get out of here. I have more important things to do than learn about the fundamentals of art.”

Sebastian sighed as he stood up straight. “Honestly, my lord, you always have to let your frustration get the best of you. Art is not only a very unique cultural experience, it is also a useful tool that will provide you with knowledge and give you an advantage with the Funtom Company.”

“How could art ever help me run Funtom,” Ciel murmured quietly, his tiny body sitting down in his large, velvet chair. “I have all the necessary skills needed to run my company already.”

Sebastian arched his eyebrows in a sympathetic manner. “With all due respect, my lord, you are lacking one important concept, that being art.”

“I wouldn’t be lacking that concept if you weren’t such a terrible teacher!” Ciel shouted.

“I wouldn’t be such a terrible teacher if you would only focus on what you need to learn.”

“Are you saying that I’m incompetent of learning a simple subject such as art?!”

*** * ***

Bard sighed and lowered his head. “There they go again.”

“Will they ever stop?” Meyrin questioned.

“I sure hope so,” Finny frowned. “I feel bad for the master. I was never good at art, either.”

“Maybe we can do something for the master to make him seem more confident about his artwork,” Meyrin suggested.

“That’s it, Mey!” Bard agreed, thrusting his fist into the air. “We’ll do something artistic for the master! Then he’ll never be insecure about his artwork ever again! Meyrin, Finny, follow me. We have a lot of work to do!”

“Right!” Meyrin and Finny synchronized.

*** * ***

“Master, please be reasonable. I’m merely trying to give you simple exercises that will further your creative abilities.”

“I’m tired of arguing with you, Sebastian,” Ciel stated, closing his eyes and waving his hand. “This is a waste of my time.”

Sebastian grimaced. “Well then, Master, I’m afraid you leave me no choice.”

Ciel’s eyelids cracked open upon hearing Sebastian’s response. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll have to find you a new art teacher immediately.”

* * *

 

Ciel let out an irritable sigh as he walked down the stairs, his butler following.

“This could have been avoided, Sebastian, if only you taught properly.”

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart. “My apologies, my lord. Now you’ll no longer have to worry about me interfering in your studies.”

“I just hope this teacher will be better than my last.”

Sebastian smiled. _That’s my young master. First he drives the dagger in, then he twists it._

The butler politely opened the door for his master, allowing the boy to exit before he followed and shut the door behind them.

The two continued down more steps, neither of them seeming thrilled as a carriage entered the Phantomhive estate.

“Brace yourself, my lord,” Sebastian said. “For here comes your new instructor.”

Ciel’s eyes flicked over to his butler and he gave him a challenging leer. “It seems you may have met your match, Sebastian.”

“Indeed, Sir,” Sebastian agreed, another smirk spreading across his lips.

_That’s my young master._

The carriage halted in front of the manor, and Sebastian approached it accordingly. He opened the carriage door and politely extended his hand to the lady inside, said lady taking his hand as she was helped out.

The woman was rather tall, standing at 5’11” with her heels on. She wore a light brown dress that had white ruffles on the cuffs and neckline. Tan, heeled boots were the only thing visible under the big dress, and her brown hair was pulled into a tight, formal bun. A coral-colored lipstick was present on her lips, and she wore light makeup around her chestnut eyes. Her skin tone was a light beige, but her cheeks had a feminine blush. Yes, she was a beautiful woman; nevertheless, by the look in her eyes she was an intimidating lady.

“Master, this is Antoinette Michey, your new art instructor,” Sebastian introduced. “And Mrs. Michey, this is my master and your new pupil, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.”

The woman regarded Ciel with distasteful eyes, and Ciel gulped momentarily before he flashed her a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Michey, and welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I promise that while you are here you will receive the utmost hospitality. Please follow me to my study; my lesson will be conducted there.”

The woman blinked before she pursed her lips together, briefly closed her eyes and gave a small curtsy. “As you wish.”

Ciel began to guide the woman toward the house, Sebastian following behind. Before they entered the manor, however, Ciel turned to his butler and gave him a stern stare.

“Sebastian, this is an order: you will not enter my study while Mrs. Michey is here nor will you intrude or sabotage this lesson in any way. Is that understood?”

Sebastian knelt on one knee, bowing his head and placing his hand over his heart once more. “Yes, my lord.”

“Sabotage?” Mrs. Michey whispered in Ciel’s ear. “Why would a butler ever try to sabotage a lesson?”

“He’s a special kind of butler,” Ciel murmured. “I can assure you that you’ll never meet another butler like him.”

Sebastian waited until the two shuffled inside and the door was closed before he rose from his knee, his red eyes now glowing an ominous pink.

“You are right, Master. She will never meet another like me, for I am one hell of butler.”

* * *

 

Sebastian paced through the grounds anxiously, his back stiffer than a pole. He had finished his obligations early, and for the last hour he had been walking through the garden, subtly admiring the flowers as his mind overflowed with thoughts.

This was the first time Ciel ever had a lesson with someone other than Sebastian, and the curiosity was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to have Ciel kick the woman out of the estate and come crawling back to him, begging for him to be his instructor once again, but that was something that would never happen under any circumstances; Sebastian already knew that. But what if he liked the woman?

_Then I suppose she’ll be his art instructor from now on,_ Sebastian thought. _And I won’t have to deal with his consistent complaining._

Sebastian smiled at the thought. Ciel’s complaining was one thing he could definitely do without. While demons had high tolerance and could typically deal with many annoying humans at once, one pissed off Ciel could easily top a large group of annoying humans. It wasn’t because Ciel was particularly annoying -- though he could be quite annoying at times -- rather, it was the fact that Ciel would never let Sebastian live anything down. Whenever Sebastian and his master got into a disagreement, Ciel would yowl and protest for as long as possible, even if Sebastian gave in to his occasional irrational requests. Oh yes, Ciel was fairly mature for his age, but a childish streak would make its appearance now and then.

“I apologise that my butler isn’t here with me to give you farewell wishes, Madam.”

Sebastian raised his head when he heard the sound of Ciel’s voice, and he could see from afar that Ciel and his new instructor were standing outside of the manor, the woman’s carriage already waiting for her.

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Antoinette Michey said with a smile. “Not all butlers have such capabilities.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed in anger and a vein twitched in his forehead.

_How dare this woman insult my capabilities as a butler!_

Ciel chuckled. “I suppose you’re right. I had thought so highly of him before, but it seems he’s only botching the Phantomhive name.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened at Ciel’s remark, his anger immediately turning into shock.

_Master? You’re agreeing with this woman?_

Mrs. Michey chortled loudly. “Oh, heavens no. You’re doing a wonderful job at keeping your family’s name alive, Ciel Phantomhive. I was skeptical of your abilities at first, but you were able to truly impress me. You’re an excellent student and a charming gentleman. I’m sure your father would be proud of what you’ve accomplished so far.”

Ciel flashed his teacher a smile. “Thank you very much, Milady.”

Sebastian watched as Ciel opened the carriage door and offered his hand to his teacher, politely helping the woman inside and shutting the door once she was in.

“See you next week, Ciel!” Mrs. Michey called out as the carriage drove away.

“I look forward to our next lesson, Madam,” Ciel hollered back.

Then the boy turned, walked up the stairs, and went inside the manor.

Sebastian grimaced. _Perhaps the lesson went better than I thought._

* * *

“One… Two… No, six… Seven… Twenty-nine…”

_Knock knock._

“Whoever it is, I’m busy.”

“Master?”

Ciel raised his head and looked at the closed door. “Sebastian? What do you want?”

“May I come in and speak to you directly, my lord?”

Ciel sighed. “Whatever.”

The door slowly opened and Sebastian stuck his head inside, observing that his master was sitting at his desk.

“Might I inquire what you’re doing?”

“I am doing calculations for the Funtom Company.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows rose. “Calculations for the Funtom Company? But I usually do the calculations for the company, my lord.”

“I know. But I am no longer in need of your assistance with the calculations.”

A stunned expression washed over Sebastian’s face and Ciel chuckled.

“What? Surprised? You shouldn’t be. You’re the one that hired her, after all.”

Sebastian frowned. “I take it the lesson went well.”

Ciel flashed his butler a dazzling smile. “I’ll admit, I was cynical at first when I met Antoinette Michey; she’s a resolute woman and I’ve never had another teacher besides you. However, my feelings changed. All thanks to you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and bowed his head. “I am happy to be of service, my lord.”

“Yes. At any rate, tea time approaches. I’d like something strong with a trace of mint.”

“An excellent choice, Young Master. I will have your tea ready immediately.”

Sebastian turned and exited the study, promptly closing the door behind him. A displeased snarl could clearly be seen on his face as he briskly walked down the hallway, his limbs rigid in anger.

_I don’t understand what is wrong with me. Is this jealousy that I’m feeling?_

Sebastian snorted and narrowed his eyes. He could hear crashes from the kitchen and squeals from the billiard room, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Right now, the only thing he was concerned with was the relationship between Ciel and his new female instructor, and also the odd rage that Sebastian could feel building up inside him.

_Something must be done about this._  


**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for the first part! Obviously the next part is where the sex will take place and then that’ll be about it.  
> Mickey: Hai readers! ^.^  
> Kitten: Mickey what are you doing here. -3-  
> Mickey: Just saying hi! By the way, you guys should leave a comment or kudos if you like it so far, because that would make myself and Kitten very happy! Because Kitten can get a little grouchy…  
> Kitten: Mickey. -_- Anyways, WE would appreciate it if you left a comment or kudos on this if you like it so far, and I’ll post the second part soon.  
> Hope to see you in the next part, Kitlets! ^-^


End file.
